Not How It Seems
by BloodRuneWolf
Summary: A series of unfortunate events reverts Kurama and Yusuke back to their childhood forms. They transfer to Conan's school and possibly end up in more chaos that they want. YYH and DC/Case Closed crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Not How It Seems**

Summary: A series of unfortunate events reverts Kurama back to his childhood form, in addition also separates him from Youko. And what's worse, Yusuke's also transformed. They transfer to Conan's school and possibly end up in more chaos that they want.

YYH time-frame: After the DT, but before Chapter Black, Kurama's mom is still living alone and isn't married yet. Plus, the guys are still somewhat recovering from their fights and Yusuke doesn't know about his demon genes. lol

And just so there isn't any confusion. I'll be calling the human side of Kurama by what the others call him, so Kurama(though, Youko will refer to him as Shuichi) and the demon side will be called Youko.

Rune: I finnaly got around to starting my first fanfic. *grin* Now tet's start this!

Kurama: Aren't you forgetting something?

Rune: If I must... I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Detective Conan/Case Closed, so don't sue! If I did Youko and Kurama would be separated somehow and Kuronue would still be alive. -.-

Chapter 1: And once again we don't know it all...

"Ahhhhhh!"

A frustrated scream echoed through the dusty old warehouse. It was, for the lack of better word, completely and utterly empty, if you don't count the numerous spiders skittering around and the slight squeaking of rats here and there. Two people stood not far from the entrance, one of the two had short gelled jet-black hair and brown eyes. He wore a green school uniform and quite frankly put looked like a street punk. The other, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He had long, flowing rose-red hair and emerald eyes. He wore a white chines-styled outfit(like the one he wore during the start of the Dark Tournament) and looked extremely well-mannered and smart. They were an unlikely match, though they seemed to know each other very well.

The second looked at his partner and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yusuke, please do calm down. We won't find anything if you keep screaming the roof down on our heads."

"Ok Kurama... I'll save it for the damn toddler once we finish this." the spirit detective smirked, imagining his encounter with the child ruler of Spirit World.

Indeed, this teen was a spirit detective. His job was it to track down demons that committed crimes and bring them back to spirit world or kill them. The other was also a part of the team. They had two other members but according to Koenma, their 'boss', they weren't needed in this mission.

"Indeed, let us just get this mission over with. I myself would like to say a few things to Koenma, seeing as he once again gave us too little information on the item and demon we are supposed to be after." A small frown was placed on the handsome fox's features.

The young detective turned his head to look at the fox demon. "And it was supposed to be such an easy job too! Just getting an artifact from this week demon..."

He was about too keep rambling, if a small hand signal from his partner wouldn't have stopped him. The read-haired kitsune motioned towards a window and past that at the dark figure that was walking past it.

The two quickly sprinted towards a shadowy corner, hoping that they weren't yet spotted.

The moment the demon entered Kurama used his famous rose-whip to cut the demon down.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Yusuke mumbled as he watched the box holding the artifact fall to the floor and went to retrieve it. But as always, something unexpected happened. As soon as he opened the box a smoke shot out and enveloped the two detectives.

The pain swept through them and they felt like their bones were melting away, finally they couldn't hold back anymore and two piercing screams echoed as the darkness consumed them.

-oOo-

Unfocused emerald eyes slowly blinked open as their owner slowly sat up, his head felt like it was splitting in two. Kurama raised a small hand to his forehead and then stopped dead in his track.

He looked at his hands and then at his body. He made a swift move to stand up, but almost fell flat on his face, his clothes were now much too big for him. As you probably already guessed it, he had literally shrunk down in size, his current body was about six or seven years old. He looked the same as he did before, just smaller, he even had his long hair. But that wasn't what caused him the most terror, he couldn't feel Youko's presence inside him like he usually did. 'Where... where is he? I've always felt his presence to some degree, but now there is absolutely nothing! ...Youko...' His panicked green eyes darted around until they landed on something white and he, without thinking, rushed to it. It really was Youko, but as he reached to shake the silver fox awake the other tackled him to the floor, growling slightly.

"Y...Youko?" Kurama mumbled in shock, like his body, his voice too had turned into that of a child. The last thing he had expected was seeing his other half in person, right before him, much less being attacked by him.

The silver blinked and his yaw dropped. "Shuichi? How the hell did THIS happen?" The fox climbed off of his other self and stared down at himself. He looked no different than in his adult humanoid form, even his clothes were the same and unlike Kurama's they actually fit in size.

After calming down slightly the red-head stood and looked at Youko. "It seems that in addition to separating us it also made us look like six-year-olds. But what about Yusuke? We need to find him!"

Just then a small groan was heard not far from where they stood and they looked over, seeing a child version of the spirit detective rubbing his head. The boys chocolate eyes turned too look at the two and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Kurama? Wit a minute! There are two Kuramas? And they both look like freaking kids!" Yusuke shot up and tried to run to them, but he didn't get too far, seeing as he tripped over his now far too big clothes.

Youko nearly burst out laughing at that, but Kurama shot him a quick look and ran over to his fallen friend, helping him up.

"Are you ok Yusuke? And to answer your question, the artifact must have separated me and Youko while we were turned into our child-like versions. The same goes for you, except the separation part of course."

"Wait... so you're telling me we all turned into little kids because of that stupid box that dumb toddler sent us after?"

This time Youko took it upon himself to answer.

"Yes. This whole thing kind of reminds me of the box Ureshima used against me and Shuichi during the dark tournament, only this time it turned out a little different."

"Huh? I don't remember that..." Yusuke scratched his the back of his head slightly.

"That was during the match when you were away, mastering the spirit wave."

"Oh, that makes sense. You used something like that when you turned into Youko during your fight with Karasu right?"

Both red and silver shuddered at the mention of that name, it was hard to forget the sadistic crow, especially with only a mare week or so after the tournament. Kurama was still recovering from some of his more serious wounds.

"Yes, but I fear in this case the effects might not be time-limited, like the potion I used."

"You... You mean we're probably stuck like this for god knows how long?" The detective stared at the duo in front of him who only nodded. "Just great, damn that toddler! Damn him and damn the missions he always gives us!"

"Indeed, but if you want something to be angry about, you should be angry about the lack of information he gave us before we left on this case. But first things fist, we need to contact Botan and get to Spirit World."

-oOo-

Botan sighted as she led the three towards Koenma's office. She had sure been in for a shock when she saw the child versions of her friends and had nearly fainted. In the end she just settled on not saying anything and simply took them to see Koenma.

Upon hearing his large door open Koenma looked over, expecting too see his two detectives with the artifact that he sent them to retrieve, but the sight that greeted him was not something he would have ever thought to see. "Yusuke?"

As soon as the door opened Yusuke rushed to the big wooden table and jumped on it, yelling at the prince. "That's right toddler! Why the hell didn't you tell us that the thing could do this crazy stuff!" He slammed his fist into the table, effectively splitting it in two and sending both himself and Koenma to the floor.

"Well, that answers the question, if we still have our powers, to what extent though, that is what we still need to find out." The sly silver fox grinned, but his look soon turned worried as he looked at Kurama. "But I am worried about you Shuichi... our powers might have all returned to me."

The emerald-eyed boy looked at him and took a seed from his long crimson hair. In his hand it quickly transformed into his trademark rose. "It seems I still have my abilities, but now I have to use my reiki for the most part, since I do not have nearly the amount of youki I used to have when we were still one."

"That's good to hear Shu, I didn't want you to be weak and for me to be the cause f it."

Kurama could only blink at the fox's openly showed care. "Youko... I, thank you." He sent his once-other-half a warm smile. 'I never would have thought Youko would care about my safety like that, especially since we are not one and the same anymore. I will have to ask him about that once we're alone.'

"Ok, ok! Now if you're done with the mushy stuff, can we get back to the problem at hand? " Yusuke grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

With a short nod Kurama turned his gaze to the child ruler and started with his explanation.

"As you know, you sent us to retrieve the artifact, the Counter of Change. Well, once we retrieved it from and disposed of the demon thief Yusuke checked on it, but a mist of some sort spread out and transformed both me and Yusuke into our childhood forms. But as it seems, since mine and Youko's soul are not fully merged the artifact couldn't decide on which of our forms it should concentrate so it separated us. In addition it seems that we have kept all our memories and power. What I do not know is if the effect was permanent. Lord Koenma, why didn't you warn us about the abilities of the treasure?"

"Yea toddler-bastard! You could've said something!"

The before-mentioned prince of Reikai stared at his feet, an uneasy silence fell over the room, until he finally said in a small voice. "I had no idea that something like this would happen. And... I'll admit I messed up on this, but I didn't think it could end up like this! I'll look for any information on how to reverse this and you guys should probably stay at Genkai's for the time being until we figure out what to do next."

"Agreed, but I need to pick up something from home before. Botan, if you could just drop me and Youko off there we'll catch up to you later."

Botan only nodded, still too stunned by the whole situation, at the red haired boy and led the shrunk trio towards living-world, leaving Koenma to fix the mess in his office.

-oOo-

For the possibly hundredth time that day Kurama sighed, as he and Youko crawled through his bedroom window into his room and climbed down from the desk. It was exceptionally well organized, though somewhat empty. It didn't have posters on it's walls, like most teenagers rooms would have or games and comics littering every nook and cranny. The room consisted of a big bed to the right corner of the room, on the bed were many fluffy pillows and the silky sheets were black and red with a nice rose design on them. Opposite the bed was a small TV stand with a nice-sized flat-screen TV on it, on either side of it there was a beautiful green plant. Next, in the wall opposite to the window they came through was a walk-in closet, perfect for his many chines-styled fighting outfits and other possessions that he didn't wish his mother to see. Lucky for him, his mother respected his privacy and since his room was always neatly kept she never had too come and clean it instead of him. As previously mentioned under the only window was a big wooden desk which held his school supplies and other small possessions. And last but not least there was his large number of plant-life which were, not to surprisingly, grown with demon energy. They were stored on shelves and the bigger ones on the floor, they made the room look lively and bright. Their other role though, was to protecting the room from intruders with ill-intent.

"We need to do this quick, mother usually brings my laundry today in about half an hour or so." The red-head whispered to the silver, to which the other only rolled his golden eyes. "I know that, we used to be one and the same remember?"

"Of course I do, now just concentrate on getting the things we need." He said going to his light brown, wooden desk, where he opened one of it's three drawers and took out the seeds he had stashed in a box there. He than left for the closet, searching for a small backpack.

"Yea, yea. Whatever." He purposefully strode to the desk where his other had been just moments ago and opened another drawer, taking out their wallet.

"It figures." Kurama mumbled as he looked sideways at Youko .

"What? You told me to look for stuff we would need and we'll definitely need money!" the fox smirked.

Kurama was about to throw a reply at the silver as the door to his room suddenly opened and his mother walked in.

-oOo-

A/N: Got the idea when I re-watched YYH and during the tournament when Ura Ureshima wanted to turn Kurama into a helpless kid, but ended up returning him to his Youko form. The effect of the artifact is similar to that, plus I didn't want to use the organization making them take the poison to shrink them. It just isn't very likely in my mind, that they could somehow overpower Kurama, much less Yusuke.

What I don't know yet is, if I'll make Youko go to school too, he is a kitsune after all and they can use illusions. Since none of the DC characters are exactly spiritually aware they shouldn't notice anything wrong with his disguise, no mater how poorly it might be done(I'm not sure how good Youko is at it, since he never uses it in the series, but I imagine he must have learned it as a kit) XD

But here is something you guys can help me decide on!

Should I find a way to shrink Kuwabara and make him go to the same school as the others?

So, vote yes or no on that one for me.

Just one more thing XD Should I make this a Youko/Shuichi pairing? I'm thinking more about brotherly love for them right now, but if you guys want some yaoi I could do that too.

Rune: Yay cliffy! -evil grin-

Yusuke: You turned us into kids!

Rune: Your point is?

Kurama: -sigh- It's pointless arguing with her Yusuke.

Youko: -sexy smirk- So just Review people, if you want to know what happens to us. Oh and some Detective Conan characters are gonna appear in the next chapter so don't forget to watch out for this promising chapter!

Yusuke/Kurama: Why are you being so helpful to her?

Youko: Well, the sooner she gets the chapters written, the sooner we get our original bodies back. Reviews will give her motivation to write.

Kurama: That makes sense.

Yusuke: Yea readers, so review now! I wanna kick some ass again!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A series of unfortunate events reverts Kurama back to his childhood form, in addition also separates him from Youko. And what's worse, Yusuke's also transformed. They transfer to Conan's school and possibly end up in more chaos that they want.

YYH time-frame: After the DT, but before Chapter Black, Kurama's mom is still living alone and isn't married yet. Plus, the guys are still somewhat recovering from their fights and Yusuke doesn't know about his demon genes. Lol

_Reviews:_

RandomImagination: Never saw it that way, thanks for pointing it out! You're right, he has some spirit awareness, just not the amount needed to see through Youko's illusion, even if it is very poorly made(he hasn't used it since he was a kit and that was a long time ago). But there will be someone who will have really high awareness, but you'll have to wait till that time comes. XD

inu-yusukekaiba102: lol There probably won't be any, unless most of the reviewers want it. So far I'm not planning any yaoi myself, only brotherly love between Youko and Kurama.

–

Rune: Yay for chapter 2! Where Yusuke has to go to school, Youko's just there and Kurama is more than annoyed with both!

Yusuke: What?! No!

Rune: Yes! :)

Kurama: And let's all not forget that even though she is doing this with us, she doesn't own YYH or DC/Case Closed or any of it's characters. Thank Inari for that.

Last time on Not How It Seems:

"Yea, yea. Whatever." He purposefully strode to the desk where his other had been just moments ago and opened another drawer, taking out their wallet.

"It figures." Kurama mumbled as he looked sideways at Youko .

"What? You told me to look for stuff we would need and we'll definitely need money!" the fox smirked.

Kurama was about to throw a reply at the silver as the door to his room suddenly opened and his mother walked in.

Chapter 2: Elementary school all over again

The room fell into a dead silence as neither side knew what to do other then stare at the other. For several seconds nothing happened, it was like time had stopped altogether for the second floor bedroom. What was needed to break the calm was only a small fly flying over the scene. The small creature floated and landed on one of Kurama's many plants. To bad for it though, the plant was a Venus Flytrap and doing what plants of it's kind normally do, it closed it's leaves around the insect. As they say, the silence was merely the calm before the storm and this particular storm was about ready to be unleashed.

Shiori's brown eyes widened and the clothing in her arms fell to the floor, forgotten in the heat of the situation. She took a few shaky steps backwards, her back pressing slightly against the wall next to the door she walked through only a short time ago and she screamed.

That shook Kurama out of his petrified state. He blinked a couple of times, his brain registering what exactly happened. Turning his big green eyes towards his shocked and possibly frightened mother he let out a small whimper, he had definitely not wanted his mother to see them now. "M... mother?" His voice was barely above a whisper a he took a small, week step towards the woman who raised him for all those years.

Like his once-other half, Youko himself had no idea how to get out of this situation. His stunning golden eyes traveled between Kurama and their mother, all the while thinking of a plan, but so far he came up with nothing. He was starting to get nervous, his furry ears were twitching wildly on top of his silver head. Finally deciding that he would let Kurama deal with their mother he made sure to be as quiet as possible, knowing that he would only make the situation worse with how he looked and that the other would be more likely able to calm the human woman down.

Still shaking slightly Shiori focused on the red haired boy that looked so much like her Shuichi. The same emerald green eyes, the same crimson locks, in the same style he wore it. She absentmindedly thought about the boy's clothing, which looked odd on him. He only wore a big white shirt, which was by far to big for him and was tied around the middle by a purple sash... and nothing more. But the thoughts of his clothing quickly left her as she heard him voice, exactly like her Shuichi's voice when he was small, but what shocked her even more was the words that left his mouth. Mother.

Her eyes widened further as she processed the one word that left his mouth. _'No... it... it couldn't be! Right? But he looks so much like him, but how? But maybe, just maybe it really is?'_

"Shuichi?" She wasn't sure, but something inside her heart was just screaming that that was her beloved son. Yes or no, she had to know. She eyed the silent boy in front of her, his wide eyes staring straight back at her. He gave her a small nod, still unable to speak, possibly out of fear that it would break some taboo that would make everything go even more downhill then it already was.

Tears were starting to form in the womans eyes and Kurama felt his heart break, he guessed he had been hopping that his mother would know it was him. He only wished to protect her, but he always knew that in the end he would most likely be the one to cause her the most pain.

His train of thoughts was cut short as Shiori rushed forward and gathered the now-six-year-old in a tight embrace. She held him tightly and stroked his hair slightly in an attempt calm both herself and her son. "Shuichi, my little Shuichi. How? What happened to you? My poor baby." She whispered over and over to him, rocking him slightly, while said boy just stared forward, still too much in shock about the current situation to react.

Watching the touching scene between mother and son Youko felt strangely out of place, like he had no right to be here at all. Any yet, it hurt... it hurt a lot. Him and Kurama had been one and the same person, the human woman in front of him was just as much a mother to him as she was to his more human half. And as annoying as it was, since they were separated he had been feeling like a kit more than the adult he really was inside and every kit wanted attention from his mother. Another thing was that he, Youko Kurama, hated being ignored, always had and always would. He knew he would ruin the situation and would possibly even make it worse, but he couldn't keep the whine from escaping his throat.

Two pairs of eyes snapped in the silvers direction at the sound, which seemed to be a cross between pain, annoyance and unease. Kurama felt slightly uneasy himself, he knew his other half was in pain because of the situation, they did have a connection like twins would after all. He set his emerald eyes on Shiori who only now seemed to be getting a good look at the silver fox.

Said woman was shocked as she looked over at the other boy in the room who, for lack of better words, looked nothing like a normal child, with his bright golden eyes and long silver hair. But what caught her attention and made her gasp was the pair of silver fox ears perched on top of his head and the long silky tail swishing nervously behind him. She felt like she had know the fox-boy for years and that they shared a bond like that of mother and son and yet, she knew that she had never seen him before or anyone nearly like him for that matter. It confused her greatly, but what she clearly saw was that this strange boy was in her Shuichi's room so perhaps said son could shed some light on this situation.

Trying to keep her cool she focused her attention back to her son, smiling slightly at him.

"Shuichi, lets go down to the living room and talk, ok? I'm very curious about this whole situation."

She turned and made her way out or the room, but noticed that the silver-haired boy wasn't following.

"Of course, you should come down with us..." She trailed of, not knowing the child's name.

"My name is Youko, Youko Kurama." His voice was starting to gain more confidence with every word. Maybe, just maybe his mother would accept him too, that is if she won't reject them both after she finds out the truth.

Reaching the living room Shiori put Kurama on the couch and went to sit across from her son. She had to admit though, she was rather surprised when she saw Youko sitting so close to her son. The two seemed very close and she just knew there was something major that she didn't know, seeing as her son was equally happy to have the other boy close.

"So Shuichi... would you tell me what's going on now? And please, don't lie."

Kurama sighed and after sharing a quick look with his more demonic half he set his eyes on his mother and started his explanation. He told her everything, about Youko Kurama and the time he stole the artifacts from spirit world vault and of course he didn't forget about his cases he did for Koenma. He let out some minor details, for instance, he didn't want his mother to know about all the details of the Dark Tournament, since it would have been very disturbing to her.

He knew he could have sugar-coated it for her, but he knew he had been deceiving her for long enough as it was. Now was his time to come true, explain himself and hope that she could find it in her heart to forgive him for all the lies he told. Stealing a sideways glance at his demon counterpart, who has been silent for the whole explanation, he couldn't help but worry. The fox had a far lesser chance of being accepted as him, for his mother could choose to blame the silver for this and he knew how much it would hurt Youko if she did.

Shiori sat in silence, processing what she now knew as the truth. And now that she thought about it, it all made perfect sense.

"So Shuichi, the demon that possessed your body before you were born was Youko Kurama, who is the silver haired fox sitting next to you?" The pair across from her nodded slowly. By her choice of words Youko was sure she would reject him now, not want anything to do with him. His fluffy ears flattened slightly against his head.

"And on your last case from this Koenma person you were separated and turned into children?"

Again they shook their heads yes, Youko's ears going even flatter against his silver hair.

"Youko..." She started to say something but stopped, which made Youko tens up slightly. He knew where this was going. For all he had expected, he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Shiori stood and walked around the small table, upon reaching the two she quickly pulled them into a gentle embrace, happy that she finally knew the truth about her son.

Both boys were stunned by that, the last thing they expected was for their mother to accept both of them so willingly. Youko was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Mother? You're ok with this, I mean, don't you hate me for what I did?"

"Youko, no mater what, I still think of you, of both of you as my sons. I may not have known about this and I do admit that it slightly frightens me, but whats done is done. I could never find it in my heart to reject either of you. It might just take a while for me to get used to this situation."

Youko only purred happily at that and snuggled a bit closer to their mother. Both were happy, this ordeal couldn't have turned out better, but Kurama was now rather worried about his once 'inner demon'.

"Youko, you've been acting rather... strange... ever since our bodies were separated."

Blinking slightly the fox turned his attention to the other and offered him a small smile.

"Well, can't explain this, but ever since it happened I've been feeling more like a kit than an adult fox. So I'd say kit instincts?"

"I see. You know... right now I have a strong feeling we're forgetting something..."

_- meanwhile at Genkai's temple -_

Yuske growled and you could practically see the impatience that he felt. He was sitting on the porch in front of the temple, while Genkai was silently sipping tea next to him, seemingly without a care in the world. But in truth she was rather annoyed and thinking things along the following lines.

_'Great, now the slacker will find even more reasons to slack off. What was he thinking, getting himself stuck in this childhood form and more importantly, who decided that he should stay here!? I have better things to do than baby sitting my idiot apprentice, like playing my arcade games or something...'_

By now said apprentice was gritting his teeth and like always when the tension became to much for him, he suddenly snapped.

"Where the hell are they! Stupid foxes being stupidly slow for some stupid reason!"

"Shut up, dimwit! Think before you open that large mouth of yours."

"Huh?" You could almost hear the gears in his head turning and he came to a conclusion, even though it wasn't what his teacher had meant.

"Damn it! They could've been jumped by street thugs or worse... Kurama's fan club! See you later gramma!"

And he bolted away from the temple and down the stares before Genkai could even say a word.

"Dimwit."

_- back to Kurama and co. -_

"It was probably nothing too important if you can't remember it now anyway." The fox said to his other half.

"I guess..."

Shiori smiled as she watched the two boys in her arms talking to each other. She knew that she could never give them up and she was glad she told them that too. They were the only thing she had left now and they had saved her life before. Even though Youko looked like he did and was a demon, she still loved him like a son, she has technically given birth to him. Plus, he was SO adorable with the ears and tail.

"Why don't I make you boys something to eat? I'm sure with what's happened to you both you must be rather hungry by now."

And so the boys followed her into the kitchen for lunch, they were both smiling.

About half an hour later and an eaten sandwich or two the two were sitting at the kitchen table, each munching on a cookie, while their mother was cleaning the dishes. Everything seemed in place, but for our two foxes, peace never seemed to last.

"Yo Kurama! Are you both still alive?" Yusuku cam rushing through the door, nearly knocking it off in the process. Said detective seemed to be rather forgetful about the fact that his team mate's mother supposedly didn't know about their true identity. But like always, he soon realized his mistake as he saw Shiori looking at him strangely.

"Uh... I mean Shuichi?" Laughing nervously and hoping to the three worlds that he didn't mess up too badly this time.

"Relax Yusuke, we told our mother the truth." Kurama offered a comforting smile at his friend distress, but as it seems Youko, being the mischievous fox he is, had other plans.

"But seriously, you sure are forgetting quite a few things and the current situation, like the fact that we all look like kids now."

"And you act like one too." Kurama sent a disapproving glance at his other while said fox only faked a hurt expression and stared at him in shock. Yusuke was just clueless right now, but relived that everything seemed to have went well for the foxes.

"Ooookkk... can I have a cookie too?"

Everyone stared at the spirit detective like he was crazy and Youko burst out laughing his head of, nearly falling from his chair.

"What!?"

"Nothing Yusuke, your comment was just very random."

"Oh."

While their little conversation went on Shiori merely looked between the three, trying to figure out how it was all connected.

"oh, I remember you now, you're that friend that I've seen with Shuichi a couple of times. Yusuke was it?"

"Yea, that's me!" He said with a boyish grin, rubbing the back of his head lightly.

"Ok, why don't you kids go and talk things trough, I'm sure you have a lot to discuss. I think I still have some of Shuichi's old clothes somewhere, so I'll go look for them. You two can't really run around all day in that outfit." She gently addressed Yusuke and Kurama before turning and walking up the stairs. The two boys looked over to the snickering fox demon sitting across them, who seemed to find the whole idea rather amusing.

"Indeed, what would the neighbors think! Both of you kids look like you're running around in dresses!"

To say the least Kurama was seriously starting to get annoyed by his 'twin' and as uncharacteristic as it was for him, he grumbled back.

"Says the one who IS acting like a kid and feels like one too!"

"Ouch, that was harsh Shu!"

At that point Yusuke couldn't hold back anymore and joined in with his own question.

"Hey, other fox-boy, why are you calling Kurama Shu? You called him that before too. Oh and by the way, what should I call you?"

The silver merely looked amused. "Well, his name is Shuichi, Shu is just an affectionate nickname. And you can call me Youko, since you're calling him Kurama."

"Haha, makes sense. And together you're Youko Kurama!"

The two foxes only sweatdropped and looked at each other as their detective friend continued rambling.

"He never can shut up can he?"

"I agree, but what he said is true."

"Yup. Though, Yusuke sure has a big mouth... think we could fit Hiei in there?"

"Youko!"

"What?" The fox blinked innocently at his other half while Kurama shook his head. You just couldn't keep a fox from his fun and snide remarks.

At that time Shiori walked back into the kitchen with an armful of clothing and put it on the table before the children. "You two should pick out something and go change." She smiled gently at Kurama and Yusuke, who thanked her and took some of the clothing with them to change.

It wasn't long until they came back. Yusuke was wearing simple faded blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, while Kurama wore a pair of dark blue trousers and a light blue, which was actually almost white, dress-shirt. Upon seeing them Shiori couldn't help but smile.

"Now that all three of you are clothed how about you go watch some TV and then off to bed. Yusuke can stay in the spare bedroom and you two can share a room, since you are practically inseparable as far as I've seen."

Seeing as none of them had anything against the idea, they did what Shiori said like the good children they were.

Right when they were about to head up the stairs about an hour later they were stopped by Kurama's and Youko's mother.

"Oh and kids, before I forget, you'll be starting elementary school on monday."

"WHAT!!!" I'm sure you can all guess who that was.

-oOo-

A small thin-legged spider scurried along the floor of the classroom, it's destination: the slightly open window. If one were to look at it closely, or more like if it was much bigger, one might see that it was afraid... no terrified of something. Animals are more in-tune to the supernatural and nature itself and can normally sense it better than humans do. But as is human nature, no one paid attention to the fleeing creature or they might have known something was coming, something potentially dangerous.

Conan was staring out of the window, sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day already. School sure was boring when you're going through it for the second time. For you see, Conan Edogawa was really Shinichi Kudo, a master detective who was forced to take a pill that turned his body into that of a six year old child.

"If you keep doing that you'll one day sigh your life out Kudo."

And that was Ai Haibara or if you called her by her real name Shiho Miyano. She once worked for the Black Organization and created the poison that was later shrunk her and Shinichi. However she is no longer a member of said organization and is currently hiding from them.

"If I don't get caught by the organization before that you mean." He muttered sarcastically in her direction.

"Whatever you say Kudo, but don't look now, it's the kids."

"Hey Conan, Ai! Guess what!" Ayumi was basically in his face by now and as much as it didn't interest him he still answered, trying to sound at least slightly excited.

"What?"

"Were getting new students again! And this time it isn't one, it's three! Three new students, can you imagine that?"

_'Great, just great... the last time we had new students it was Haibara, but seriously, what are the chances of another person who got turned into a kid entering this school, let alone three.'_

Conan was so deep in thoughts that he simply forgot to answer her, which in turn made her two self-proclaimed 'bodyguards' rather angry.

"Conan! How dare you ignore Ayumi like that!" That was Genta, a large boy with a triangular head and and short black hair.

"Yea, Conan!" And that was Mitsuhiko, a thin bookworm and science freak.

"Settle down children! I have an important announcement to make." The children quickly settled down and ran to their seats. "As I'm sure the news is already getting around, I'll just say it. Three new students will be joining us today! Please come in boys."

At the last sentence the door to the classroom opened and three boys, all wearing the school uniform, walked in. The first one had short black hair that fell slightly messily around his head and brown eyes. He gave the clear impression that he didn't really want to be there at all.

The other two were what caught everyones attention though. They looked so alike you could clearly see that they were twins. Both had long rose red hair and emerald green eyes. The slightly shorter of the two had a kind, friendly smile on his face, while the other looked rather bored.

"Now boys, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

The shorter redhead took a step forward.

"Hello everyone. My name's Kurama Minamino and this is my brother Youko." He said in his 'twins' direction who merely nodded, showing that he acknowledged what the other said, but himself stayed silent. "We were previously home-schooled, but our mother decided it would be good for us to be around more children our age. Nice to meat you all." He gave the class a bright smile and gave Youko a small nudge, as if telling his to great them too, but as it seems the later had no intention too, seeing as he only rolled his eyes and looked away.

Yusuke snickered, but quickly noticed that it was his turn so he took a step forward, pointed to his chest and gave the other children his trademart punk smirk.

"The name's Yusuke, Yusuke Ura... uh, Reigun, yea! Yusuke Reigun, so don't forget it!"

Satisfied with himself he crossed his arms behind his head, not noticing the way the other two were looking at him.

"Ok, Kurama and Youko, please go sit over there in the two free seats next to the window and you, Yusuke go sit next to Mitsuhiko." The three did as told, though some were slower than others.

Conan's eyes followed the 'twins' as they went to their seats.

"Something wrong Kudo?" His desk-partner asked, smirking at him.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm getting strange feelings from that Youko boy, a bit from Kurama too, just not as much..." The teen-turned-child muttered, still looking at the pair, it caused Ai to smirk.

"You're getting feeling for them?" She couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her friend, who immediately paled at her words, turning his head towards her.

"What!? No, of course not! I said from not for! I'm just saying they're weird somehow. You know, not normal."

"And you are, Kudo?"

"I don't mean... forget it. But you have to agree, they're acting strange. The Youko kid seems really anti-social while his twin is all smiles and polite, far too polite for a kid his age."

"I don't know what you mean Kudo, kids will be kids. Some are bound to be odd, anti-social or really polite. I haven't seen anything too suspicious from them yet."

"Ok, but what about the other kid, Yusuke. Did you notice he wanted to say something else before he stopped himself? Something which started with Ura. Besides Reigun is a really strange last name, perhaps it's fake? I sense something weird from him too, just not as much as from the Youko kid."

"Kudo, you have to stop seeing the Black Organization in everything that happens. The kid may be a victim or he may be an idiot that doesn't remember his own name. Point is, you have no evidence that clearly suggest that."

This caused Conan to sigh, for it was true. He had no proof of what he said, just a really strange feeling about them and for a short moment he had the feeling like someone was watching him and he looked around but found nothing. Turning his eyes back to Ai he shook his head slightly.

"I know that. But I think I'll keep an eye on them just in case for now anyway."

"Suit yourself Kudo."

-oOo-

This chapter's much longer than the last. Lol But here are a few explanations to things that might confuse people.

About them not telling Shiori all the details – Well, as I said Kurama didn't sugar-coat the truth, he merely let out some details. I don't think she'd want to know that Karasu was practically molesting Kurama with his words. XD And I also don't think he'd tell her that her life was used against him in a fight, he wouldn't want her to think that she could one day cause his death or something.

Yusuke staying with the Minaminos – Shiori basically decided that by herself. I didn't write down everything they talked about and Yusuke did say that he couldn't go live with his mom, since she didn't know about him being a spirit detective and she was mostly never home to begin with. With that said I think Shiori would selflessly offer Yusuke a place to stay. Besides, he is a friend of her sons and all. Oh and, they called Genkai too, since she needed to know that Yusuke wasn't coming back that night. I think Genkai was very happy about that. XD

Youko feeling like a kit – I'll explain this later once the guys learn more about the artifact that changed them. And yes, it was because of the Counter of Change.

Youko and Kurama – I think that if they would ever separate they would be like twins to each other. I mean, they were always together even if at that time they didn't know it. I think Youko's part of the soul was dormant until it was awakened in the DT. If you remember during that time after the fight with Ura Urashima Youko said something like this(I watched the dub version btw):

_Youko: Looks like my time on the outside is short, don't ruin this Shuichi._

_Kurama: Agreed._

And later during the fight with Karasu when Youko comes out:

_Youko: Shuichi is fortunate I could come. He wouldn't have survived that blast, being what he is._

That makes me believe that they at least subconsciously know of each other as being separate identities, even though they probably felt and experienced as if they were the one in control. I also believe that they would notice if the other was missing, they do share a body after all.

If separate, I believe both, but especially Youko, would want to be close to each other, since after the many years they were together it would feel strange to them not feeling the others presence. And you have to admit it, you can't be closer than those two are(as mentioned before they DID share a body and all).

Yusuke's last name – He's an dimwit, need I say more? And no, they didn't agree on a last name for him beforehand, he was supposed to pick one himself.

Rune: Finally done! ^.^

Yusuke: I want my hair gel... -.-

Rune: Well, you're not getting any.

Yusuke: And why did you finish there? Now I'll be stuck in school until you update! School!

Rune: Your point is?

Kurama: Anyway, review people!

Youko: Yes, review so that she gets back to writing, I want to see her torture Yusuke more.

Yusuke: What!? I thought we were a team!

Youko: That's true, I still like seeing you get into trouble though!

Kurama: You two stop that now! And again readers, review. It would feed Rune's creativity and shut these two up at the same time.


End file.
